A Little More Than Meets The Eye
by DeceivingOurselves
Summary: Team Silver is taking over the Kanto region, one city at a time. And stopping them happens to fall into the hands of 15 year old Holly Rose. WHAT? I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!
1. Prologue

_Prologue._

"_And there's another town down," a Team Silver grunt clad in a tacky purple and grey jumpsuit reported through his radio. "Great, did you manage to find what we're actually looking for this time?" A female voice replied._

"_Yeah, about that…" the grunt trailed off, probably to mentally prepare himself for the verbal attack he was about to receive from his ever-angry leader. "Seriously!" she shouted unsurprisingly, "I'd be better off hiring a bunch of carrots and potatoes to work for me. I can guarantee the job would be done a hell of a lot faster that way."_

_The grunt simply rolled his eyes, an action that would have included a boot in the face had he been in his leader's sight, "Look, we're doing our best…" he sighed. "Obviously your best just isn't enough. Next time I hear from you Roy, I expect to hear a story of success. Or else the future of your job with Team Silver will be in limbo. Good bye."_

_Roy sighed, his position in Team Silver had been threatened hundreds of times and yet he was still here, due to the fact he was one of the best around. He'd captured many Pokémon for his bitchy leader and yet he still constantly found himself getting yelled at again and again._

_Why does he stick around then? Why, the answer is simple. As soon as Team Silver completes the task at hand, it will be easy to take over the Kanto region, and then Johto, then Hoenn, and even as far as Sinnoh and Unova. And who wouldn't want that kind of power?_


	2. There's A Start to Everything

**Here's a shocker: I don't own Pokémon! **

Chapter 1 – There's A Start to Everything

_"Team Silver has just invaded Cerulean City; it seems as if no place is safe from this group bent on using Pokémon for their own evil purposes. Our own reporter, Tabitha-"_

"Mom!" 15 year old Holly Rose exclaimed as her mother clicked off the TV. "Honey, if you want to leave to go on your journey today there's no use in scaring yourself with all these reports of Team Silver."

Holly regarded her irritably and picked her sleeping Pikachu off of the floor, who groaned in protest. "Don't be lazy," Holly said and poked him several times in the side. Pikachu opened his eyes to small slits and swatted her hand away with his tail. Holly rolled her pale grey eyes at him and turned back to look at her mom, "I guess I'll go upstairs and pack, and then be on my way."

"Okay dear," her mother replied, trying to look happy at the fact that her daughter as going to be travelling cross-country without her. Holly forced Pikachu awake and ran up the stairs with him following closely at her heels. She stuffed a couple of pairs of clothes into her bag and ran into her bathroom. She ran her brush through her mid-back length black hair and then tossed that into her bag as well.

"Pika," Pikachu said, walking up to Holly with several pokeballs in his paws.

"Oh yeah, those might be useful," Holly said, tossing them into her bag. She slipped on her backpack and waited for Pikachu to hop on her shoulder, and made her way back down the stairs.

Holly's mom opened her mouth and made a pained expression like she was about to let loose with an explosion of mushy stuff. Holly hastily held up a finger to silence her and smiled, "It's not like I'm leaving forever. I'll call and everything, don't worry."

"Pika pi!" Pikachu chimed in agreement.

Holly's mom nodded, forcing a smile. "I'll miss you," she said, hugging first Holly and then Pikachu tightly. "Like I said," Holly repeated, "It's not like I'm leaving forever."

Holly finally managed to get out of the house and breathed in a puff of fresh Viridian City air, looking up at the puffy white clouds that filled the sky. "Are you ready?" Holly asked Pikachu, glancing at the yellow mouse Pokémon on her shoulder.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed which roughly translated to "duh!"

"Well then let's go." Holly was basically bouncing instead of walking, beyond excited to finally leave home and go see all of Kanto.

"Actually first, so we don't die of bug infestation in Viridian Forest, how about we take a little detour to the Pokémart to get a tent?" Pikachu hopped from Holly's shoulder to the ground and raised a paw into the air, "Piiika pika!"

And so Holly dipped into her stash of reserved cash and bought a cheap one-person tent. But as long as it kept to freaking bugs away it was good in her book. Holly hated bug Pokémon. Not because she was afraid of them, but because they're so incredibly freaking annoying. Who wants to capture a Caterpie? A ten year old boy who still thinks girls have cooties, that's who.

Holly and Pikachu stood at the edge of Viridian City and stared at the looming, seemingly endless trees before them. "No prob," Holly said, waving her hand dismissively, "If we're smart about this we should be out of here in a day, two tops."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, his cheeks sparking.

_Yeah. No problem. _Holly thought to herself, though she was a little more doubtful than she let on.


	3. Forest Bound

**Hello all! It's time for chapter two! Sorry the prologue and chapter 1 was kind of short, I wrote them at like three in morning. xD Reviews would be greatly appreciated :3  
>Without further ado, here's Chapter Two!<strong>

Chapter 2 – Forest Bound

Surely enough, nearly as soon as Holly and Pikachu set foot in Viridian Forest, a Caterpie came crawling its merry little way over to them and tied them together with a stringshot all for its little buggy amusement.

Pikachu managed to bite his way out of the stringshot and gave Caterpie a rather large shocking for his troubles, then returned to free his trainer.

"Stupid bug Pokémon…" Holly grumbled, dusting herself off. "Pika pika!" Pikachu said in agreement and hopped onto her shoulder. "So what way now…" Holly grumbled to herself and looked at the path before her, which broke off into three directions.

Pikachu blinked and point down the path on the left, "Chu," he said.

Holly shrugged, causing Pikachu to nearly slip off her shoulder, "Guess your instinct's better than mine," she replied and walked down the path Pikachu motioned at.

The trees were so tall and clustered together it might as well been near night in this freaking forest. And as the hours slipped away and led to after sunset, it was nearly impossible to see.

Holly was just about to call it a night when she heard voices coming from behind a thick cluster of bushes.

She glanced at her Pokémon, and being ever the nosey duo, the squeezed through the bushes to have a peek at whatever was going on.

She nearly choked on the air as she spotted several Team Silver grunt wandering around what appeared to be a small camp. "Pikachu pii…" Pikachu said quietly and grabbed onto Holly's arm for comfort.

"It's alright," Holly whispered and kissed the top of her best friend's head. _Who knew Team Silver was so close to home… And what the hell are they doing?_

Holly noticed a Cyndaquil in a cage, trying desperately to escape. _Why would they bring a Johto Pokémon all the way to Kanto?_ A Team Silver grunt was tapping away on a machine, and the cage filled with strange blue electricity, knocking the Cyndaquil out cold.

Holly inhaled sharply, anger surging through her body like a tidal wave. Pikachu tensed up, and Holly could tell he was just as furious as she was.

Holly's pale grey eyes and Pikachu's dark brown eyes trailed another grunt as he went to retrieve the unconscious Cyndaquil from his cage. Holly nearly chewed a hole through her lower lip as he connected him to another machine by attaching many wires to various parts of his body.

Pikachu growled softly and balled his little hand-like paws into fists. Holly knew he wanted to go in there and give the grunts a shocking of a lifetime, but Holly held tightly to him because she wouldn't let him risk himself like that.

The grunt flipped a couple of switches and the Cyndaquil arched his back in silent pain. "What are they doing to it!" Holly whisper-yelled, gritting her teeth.

The grunt flipped another switch and the Cyndaquil's eyes snapped open and it wailed in pain.

"That's it!" Holly exclaimed and she and Pikachu busted out from the cover of the bushes. "Wha-" the grunt started, but was stop by a "Chuuu!" from Pikachu and a thundershock to follow.

However, the sudden commotion caused several other grunts to glance in their direction, and then start running towards them.

"Snatch and run!" Holly exclaimed, hastily scooping up Cyndaquil as Pikachu smashed the machine with an iron tail.

Before the grunts could reach them Pokémon and trainer made a mad dash into the cover the trees of the forest provided. After Holly couldn't run another step she slowly fell onto her knees on the ground, panting heavily.

"I… think… we're… good… now…" she managed to pant out. "Pikaa…" Pikachu panted in agreement.

Holly sat the Cyndaquil on the ground, which was now unconscious again. Holly her irritating side-bangs behind her ear and dug around in her bag for a revive, which she luckily enough found.

Holly used the revive on the Cyndaquil who squinted his eyes even tighter shut and then slowly opened them. "Cyn…?" he said quietly, and leapt up at the sight of Holly, another human.

"Cynda!" he exclaimed as flames covered his back.

"Cyndaquil!" Holly said and held up her hands, "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise! I'm not like Team Silver."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed, hoping that if Cyndaquil wouldn't believe his trainer that at least he would believe a fellow Pokémon.

But both of their hopes were cut short as Cyndaquil released a rather powerful ember, aimed at Holly. The attack would have struck had Pikachu not leapt through the air and tackled Holly out of the way.

"Cyndaquil, listen to me!" Holly pleaded, "I'm not going to hurt you…" She held out her hand towards Cyndaquil, palm up.

"Pika pika chu piiika," _If you're not going to believe her at least listen to me. Holly's my best friend, and she's not going to hurt you. Trust me. _He said, looking first at Holly and then at Cyndaquil.

"Cyn…" The flames on Cyndaquil's back snuffed and he took a couple slow steps towards Holly, who still had her hand outstretched. He sniffed her hand and then looked up at her. Holly smiled down at him, "You're safe with me. I promise."

Cyndaquil blinked and licked Holly's hand. Holly was about to squeal in happiness until Cyndaquil stumbled over, obviously about to slip out of consciousness again.

Holly caught the Pokémon as he fell. "We need to hurry and find a way out of this forest. This Pokémon needs a Pokémon Center, now."

Pikachu nodded in an I-couldn't-agree-with-you-more kind of way, and looked around so he could determine which way to go.

"Leaving so soon?" A man's voice asked from behind the trio, and Holly whirled around to find herself face-to-face with a Team Silver grunt.

_Son of a bitch!_


End file.
